Dear Diary
by Roanolic
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 6 SETELAH BERABAD-ABAD! Marluxia meminta tolong pada Zexion untuk belanja? Dan kenapa harus meminta 'bantuan' dari dukun segala? Warning: OOC, AU, humor gak mutu, dll. RnR please!
1. My Laptop

Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan saya yang punya

Sumarry: Terkadang Zexion mengutarakan perasaannya di dalam....laptop miliknya

Note: Baca juga fanfic bikinan saya yang lain (meskipun belum selesai...) ^_^ . Klik aja nick saya, pasti ketemu. Kalo mau tebak2 ceritanya juga nggak dilarang....

* * *

Sebagai seorang sekretaris Organization XIII, Zexion selalu dapat dipercaya. Misalnya Xemnas ingin mengadakan suatu kegiatan,(karya wisata, berburu Heartless, atau acara karaoke-an.....) kerja Zexion-lah yang paling bagus. Malah bisa dibilang Perfect. Sempurna.

Suatu hari saat Zexion agak sibuk, seorang pria berbadan besar, rambutnya coklat ikal(dan berjubah hitam pastinya) mendekati Zexion.

"Hai Zexion" sapanya.

"Oh, Lexaeus. Hai." jawab Zexion.

"Lagi ngapain?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." (Zexion lagi 'laptop-an'..... ^^;)

"_Ngoreksi_ dokumen ya?"

"Ya iyalah. Emangnya aku lagi FB-an apa?"

"...... (anime sweat drop) kalo kamu udah selesai, kita ketemuan di kantin..."

"Ya, ya" jawab Zexion.

_**Kemudian.... **_

Di kantin, Zexion bertemu dengan Lexaeus, Axel, dan Marluxia. Tentu saja, mereka berempat memesan makanan. Sambil makan, mereka ngobrol tentang misi mereka....

"Hei, kira-kira misi kita apa yah?" tanya Marluxia.

"Duh...masa lupa sih. Kita 'kan mau berburu Heartless raksasa..." kata Axel yang sedikit sewot ^^;

"Iya, iya. Maaf." kata Marluxia.

"Kita akan memburu Heartless itu besok lusa, jadi jangan sampe lupa"

"OK"

**_Setelah dari kantin, di kamar Zexion..._**

Zexion sekarang berada di meja kerjanya, menyalakan laptop, membuka suatu program dimana harus _ngetik_ password dulu. Kemudian di program tersebut, dia mengetikkan sesuatu:

_Dear Diary..._

_Aku, Lexaeus, Axel dan Marluxia akan berburu heartless besok lusa. Tahu nggak? Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertamaku aku melakukan misi dengan Axel dan Marluxia (biasanya sama Lexaeus aja), jadi...agak gugup sih, hehehe. _

_Sebenernya, aku juga ingin Larxene ikut, tapi katanya dia harus nemenin Roxas investigasi di Twilight Town. Hahh..._

**DOK DOK!!!!!**

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu. Zexion langsung menutup layar laptopnya. Setelah itu dia membukakan pintu...

.

.

.

.

**BHUAKH!!!!!!!! **'Ketokan' dari tangan Axel telah membuat muka Zexion jadi "ancur" dan dia tersungkur...................

"Whoah!!! Axel!!!!!!!"

"Waah...! Zexion, maaf!!!" kata Axel

"Kamu ini, lihat-lihat donk!"

"Maaf T_T . Eh, btw aku cuma mo beritahu kalo misi kita dimajuin besok. Ama mo bilang juga kalo Xemnas mau minta berkas-berkas yang kemarin..."

"Oh, OK...." jawab Zexion yang masih memegangi wajahnya yang kesakitan.

Zexion langsung mengambil berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan. Eh, ternyata malamnya ada rapat...-_-; . Ya udah. Jadi pada malam harinya (pukul 20.30) dia langsung mengetikkan sesuatu (lagi) di laptopnya:

_Wah, diary. Ternyata misinya dimajuin besok. Ya udah, aku mau siap-siap dulu yah. Malam, Di._

Kemudian Zexion menge-save ketikannya lalu di _shut down _laptopnya_._

_._

_._

**_Keesokan harinya di Twilight Town..._**

Sekarang, Zexion, Axel, Lexaeus, dan Marluxia (sambil bawa tas punggung) sedang berada di suatu lapangan di Twilight Town. Kemudian Lexaeus memberikan _briefing._

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kita akan berburu Heartless raksasa bernama Darjeeling." (Darjeeling itu salah satu jenis teh ^^)

"Bukan, tetapi Darkside." kata Zexion membetulkan.

"Donat."

"Darkside." kata Marluxia yang juga ikut membetulkan.

"Dendeng"

"Darkside..." Axel juga ikut membetulkan.

"Dark...."

"Duhh...dikiiiiit lagi..." kata Zexion membatin.

"...chocolate."

Zexion langsung **DUBRAK!!!!!!**

"Darkside, Lexaeus. D-A-R-K-S-I-D-E!!!!" kata Axel membetulkan. Sambil sewot. ^^;

"Yah, pokoknya gitulah." kata Lexaeus.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar sebentar. Kemudian...muncullah Darkside! Keempat anggota Organization XIII terkejut. 0_0

"Ayo! Kita serang si Dadar Telor itu!!!!!!!!" . Lexaeus salah _nyebutin_ nama lagi, tapi sepertinya ketiga temannya yang lain memaklumi ^_^; .

Axel melancarkan serangan pertama, dilanjutkan Zexion menyerang Darkside dengan mantra-mantra ilusinya, Lexaeus menyerang dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang kuat.

"Teman-teman, pakai masker oksigen kalian! Aku akan menyerang Heartless ini dengan cara yang 'wangi'!!!!!!" perintah Marluxia.

Dengan segera mereka (termasuk Marluxia) memakai masker oksigen yang bentuknya kayak yang di film Avatar ^^ . Setelah itu, Marluxia langsung melempar "granat-granat" spesial yang dimilikinya.

**BHWUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.  
**

Ternyata "granat-granat" tersebut adalah parfum-parfum yang diimpor langsung dari Bandung (ha?) dan beberapa diimpor dari Arab, Persia, Paris . . Saking banyak parfumnya, wanginya (baunya) minta ampun. Untnug Zexion dan yang lain udah pake masker oksigen.... ^_^; .

Berkat parfum-parfum itu, Darkside makin lemah, gak tahan sama baunya parfum-parfum itu.

"Sebentar lagi kemenangan ada di tangan kita!" seru Axel.

Tetapi ada yang aneh, Darkside masih bisa bangun walau pelan. Dia memukulkan tangannya ke tanah, semua kaget.

"AAHHH!!!!!!"

"Zexion!"

Zexion jatuh terkapar. Tas punggung yang berisi laptop (untuk laporan) dan barang-barang yang lain hancur berantakan...Zexion yang sadar laptop berharga miliknya hancur, dia langsung menangis.

"La..lap-laptopku..." isaknya.

"Sudahlah Zexion, aku tahu kalo laptop itu sangat berharga buat kamu..." hibur Lexaeus.

"...."

Sementara itu, Axel dan Marluxia berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Darkside. Tiba-tiba...

**"HEYAAAAHH!!!!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN LAPTOPKU!!!!!!!!! TAK AKAN AKU AMPUNI KAU!!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"**

Zexion ternyata ngamuk o.o . Ketiga temannya pun kaget. Zexion langsung mengeluarkan limit breaknya....

**"METEOR MIRAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Darkside langsung K.O. Axel dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Zexion yang pingsan.

"Dia benar-benar menyayangi laptopnya yang dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri...." kata Marluxia.

* * *

Chapter ini selesai ^_^ . Maaf kalo aku buatnya bertahap ^_^; dan maaf kalo judulnya sedikit gak nyambung, hehehe. Review please?

Oiya, sedikit info, jangan lupa review2 ato tebak-menebak fanfic saya yang lain. ^^

See ya! v(^0^)v


	2. The Tough Silver Haired, bagian I

The Tough-Silver Haired

Bagian I

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan punyaku. Camkan itu! .

Note: Karena ada yang request ke saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, mumpung ada ide, saya lanjutkan deh. ^^

* * *

3 hari setelah Zexion berduka karena laptop kesayangannya hancur -_-; , teman-temannya di Organization XIII berhasil memperbaiki laptopnya. Tentu saja Zexion senang sekali. ^_^

Namun pada hari ini, Zexion lagi mengetik di laptopnya sbb:

_Dear diary, aku seneeeeeeng banget soalnya kamu udah sembuh. Yang install Anti-Virus itu Xaldin lho...pokoknya aku bersyukur banget kalo kamu udah di-servis. ^0^_

_Diary, hari ini Lord Xemnas lagi uring-uringan, kenapa ya? Kemarin sih, dia ke Hollow Bastion buat jalan-jalan (mungkin) tapi hari ini aku lihat dia terluka di kaki kirinya (untungnya nggak parah). Kira-kira kenapa ya?_

_Udah di sini dulu ya, Di. Soalnya nanti aku ada rapat. Daah._

*di-save trus di _shut down_*

_**Sesaat kemudian...**_

Semua anggota Organization XIII sekarang berada di _Round Hall_, menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Xemnas.

"Hadirin..." kata Xemnas memulai rapat.

"Hari ini saya akan menbicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepada kalian semua. Kemarin, saya ke Hollow Bastion untuk mencari seseorang yang saya cari dan ingin membawanya ke kastil ini."

"Maksud anda, ingin menambah anggota baru?" tanya Demyx.

"Bukan." jawab Xemnas. "Dia tidak akan menjadi anggota Organization XIII, karena dia bukan Nobody."

"Oh...kalau bukan Nobody, lantas kenapa anda ingin membawanya ke sini?" tanya Zexion.

"Nah! Itulah masalahnya." Semua terdiam...........

"Orang itu, rambutnya perak, lincah, tangguh, jenjang, sangat kuat. Siapapun yang ingin menangkapnya akan terkena jurus-jurus mautnya!" lanjut Xemnas.

"Hiii..." Xion ketakutan.

"Lalu, dia bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya hanya dalam sekejap mata! Aku pernah bertarung dengannya, tapi hasilnya seri dan dia meninggalkan luka di kaki kiriku."

"Jadi, kalau bukan Nobody, lantas dia itu apa?" tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Dia bukan Heartless......." lanjut Xemnas.

"...........juga **bukan manusia!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Hiiii~" anggota-anggota lain pada ketakutan.

"Harap tenang semua!!!"

Semua langsung tenang, kecuali Demyx yang lagi komat-kamit baca doa.

"...biarkan saja Demyx. Sekarang, aku akan menunjuk beberapa anggota untuk menangkap si rambut perak itu dalam misi yang berbahaya ini."

Semua kaget.

"Zexion, Luxord, Xion, dan Demyx. Kalian kutugaskan untuk ke Hollow Bastion dan mencari si rambut perak yang tangguh itu, dipandu oleh saya. Saya harap, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kalian siap." kata Xemnas.

"**SIAP, PAK!!!**"

"Bagus, sekarang kalian berempat, ayo berkemas." perintah Xemnas.

"**BAIK!!!!**" mereka yang dipilih langsung meninggalkan ruangan, sambil loyo tertatih-tatih -_-; .

**_Di kamar Zexion..._**

_Duhhhhh....gimana ini Di????? Gimana kalo aku di bunuh ama si rambut perak yang tangguh itu???? Sebenernya, dia itu makhluk apaan????_

**_

* * *

_**Hii~ sebenernya si rambut perak itu siapa ya??? *digeplak*

Re-review please....and thanks 4 reading. .


	3. The Tough Silver Haired, bagian II

The Tough-Silver Haired

Bagian II

Note: Akhirnya jadi cerbung (cerita bersambung) deh, hahaha ^_^ .*ketawa geje*

Oiya, ada bintang tamunya juga lho... (emang acara TV?) mereka adalah:

1. Kadaj

2. Yazoo

3. Loz

4. Hope Estheim (dari FF XIII)

5. dan...baca sendiri deh :P *dihajar massa*

Disclaimer: Kan sudah dibilangin kalo Kingdom Hearts bukan punyaku...sabun merk Lux juga bukan punyaku.

Oiya! Donal Bebek dan Paman Gober gak ikut campur di chapter ini. Serius! Dan chapter ini lumayan panjang sih...

* * *

_**Sesampainya di Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden...**_

Zexion, Luxord, Xion, dan Demyx memulai insvestigasi dari tempat A ke tempat B, tanya ke orang, nyari ke sana kemari, akhirnya...mereka melihat 3 orang dengan rambut perak masing-masing memiliki model yang berbeda-beda sedang istirahat di sudut toko...

"Hei, jangan-jangan..." kata Xion yang seperempat panik (?)

"Kita ikuti aja..." saran Luxord. Lainnya setuju.

Mereka mengikuti sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. 3 orang itu kemudian memasuki warung.

"Oh, Kadaj. Apa kabar?" sapa bapak penjaga warung dengan ramahnya.

"Baik, Pak. Kalau bapak sendiri?"

"Baik ^_^ . Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Umm...aku mau pesan mi goreng pakai telur ceplok ya. Minumnya es kopi." kata Kadaj.

"Aku pesan ayam goreng penyet, cabenya 2 ya. Minumnya es kopi juga." pesan pria yang satunya. Dia adalah Yazoo.

"Aku pesan _spaggeti bolognaise_ sama minumnya STMJ ya pak." pesan pria yang satunya lagi. Dia adalah Loz.

"OK ^^ ." jawab bapak tadi sambil tersenyum kepada para pelanggan setianya.

Sementara itu, Zexion dan yang lain mengawasi mereka diam-diam dari luar warung.

"Mereka sepertinya ramah..." bisik Xion kepada Zexion.

"Masa'?" tanya Zexion sambil berbisik.

"Buktinya tadi si bapak itu nggak dibantai sama mereka..." balas Xion.

"Iya juga sih." jawab Zexion dan Demyx secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba ada kegaduhan di dalam warung...

.

.

.

.

**UHUEEEEK...! UHUUEEEEEEKK! UHUK-UHUK! HOEEEEEEEKKK...!  
**

.

.

.

Ternyata...(author sendiri juga kaget) Loz tersedak oleh potongan kecil dari daging. Untungnya dia berhasil mengeluarkannya berkat bantuan Kadaj dan Yazoo. Zexion dan yang lain terkejut dan langsung melihat ke dalam warung dibalik jendela. Kemudian Loz berkata kepada bapak penjaga warung dan para pelanggan lain bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Huh, merepotkan. Loz kalau tersedak selalu saja teriak-teriak..." batin Kadaj sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Sementara itu di luar warung, Zexion dan yang lain mendapat video call dari Xemnas (menggunakan hape milik Luxord bermerek Raspberry ^_^; (plesetan))

"Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, Xion. Apa yang kalian temukan? Tunjukkan kepadaku..." kata Xemnas.

Luxord langsung memperlihatkan situasi di warung pada Xemnas melalui hapenya. Sesaat kemudian...

"Mereka bukan yang aku cari." kata Xemnas. Zexion dan yang lain lega mendengarnya.

"Xion benar, mana mungkin mereka orangnya." kata Zexion.

"Ya. Tapi kalian harus tetap mencari...-" kata Xemnas, tapi...

**Tut-tut-tut...**

.**  
**

.

.

Sambil jalan menjauhi warung, Luxord terlihat sedikit loyo.

"Yah...sinyalnya abis..." keluh Luxord.

"Jangan kuatir, Lux. Kan bisa nyari tempat yang sinyalnya bagus..." jawab Demyx.

**"WUAAAPA KATAMU!"** tiba-tiba Luxord teriak2. Ada apa kira-kira?

**"JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAMU MEMANGGILKU LUX! MENGERTI?"**

"Iya, Luxord..." jawab Demyx ketakutan. Zexion dan Xion juga ngeri liatin Luxord marah seperti itu...eh, kira-kira kenapa si Luxord benci banget dipanggil 'Lux'? Padahal kesannya manis lho... *dibantai*

Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu lapangan kecil yang sepi. Zexion memutuskan untuk beristirahat dahulu. Kemudian dia dan yang lainnya duduk-duduk di sekitar lapangan. Demyx menyanyi sambil memetik setiap senar sitarnya...

_**10 menit kemudian...**_

Muncullah seorang remaja 14 tahun dan berambut pendek silver yang tengah berlari ketakutan. Dia langsung menghampiri Zexion dan lainnya. Namanya Hope.

"Hah...hah...hah... ka...kalian petarung 'kan?" tanya Hope.

"Ehh...iya. Ada apa?" tanya Zexion.

"Tolong aku!" jawab Hope gemetaran.

"Psst. Zexion, rambut dia warna silver...apa mungkin dia mau menjebak kita?" bisik Demyx.

"Mana kutahu?" balas Zexion.

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Xion kepada Hope.

Hope berusaha menceritakannya...

"Tadi, aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke pertokoan untuk membeli _scarf_, tapi tiba-tiba..."

_**Flashback**_

Muncul ledakan seperti ledakan bom atom (ha?) dan dari asap itu muncul seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang dan membawa pedang besar. Dia kabur sambil mengatakan "Pertempuran kita cukup sampai disini!" , dan musuhnya yang rambutnya panjang sampai ke kaki pun warnanya silver (lagi?) mengatakan **" CLOOUUUUUUDD! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK RAMBUT INDAHKU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"**

Hope berusaha untuk tidak teriak, tapi apa daya, dia teriak saking takutnya. Teriakan itu terdengar oleh Sephiroth, nama pemilik rambut panjang tersebut. Hope langsung lari.

_**End flashback**_

"Begitulah..." kata Hope.

Tiba-tiba Demyx, Xion, dan Luxord ketakutan. Ada apa gerangan? "Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Zexion penasaran. Xion menunjuk-nunjuk arah belakang, Zexion menoleh, dan..."Oh My God...".

.

.

.

.

Pria yang diceritakan Hope barusan ternyata ada di lapangan ini...(TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!)

"Kau...nak. Dimana...Cloud...?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luxord berdering. Luxord mengangkat ponselnya, ternyata video call lagi dari Xemnas. "Luxord, sudah ketemu?", Luxord mengangguk lalu mengarahkan Raspberry-nya ke arah Sephiroth (maksudnya biar mukanya Sephy keliatan di video call-nya Raspberry).

"Itu dia! Dia yang kucari-cari!" teriak Xemnas. "Benarkah?" tanya Zexion dengan wajah cerah (?). Xion, Luxord, dan Demyx juga begitu. Sementara itu, Sephiroth berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. "Duh~. Cepetan dong, dia menuju ke sini..~" Hope ketakutan. Zexion menyuruh Xion untuk mengungsikan Hope. Setelah itu, Xemnas berkata, "Dia yang rambutnya perak panjang itu? Hmm...bukan!". "Bukan? Terus siapa lagi..." Zexion, Luxord dan Demyx kebingungan.

_**~Loading~**_

_**10%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...  
**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**25%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**32%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**40%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**52%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**67%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**78%**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**85%  
**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~Loading~**_

_**99%...100%**_

_**.**_

_Lalu Diary, kami mendengar sesuatu. Bukan dari pria mengerikan di depan kami, melainkan sesuatu di belakangnya..._

**Kwek-kwek-kwek!**

_...itu adalah bebek! Kau tahu, seperti apa reaksi kami dan Lord Xemnas berkata apa?_

"Yang kucari-cari adalah bebek berambut perak yang mematikan (?) itu!"

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"**

Hope pingsan. Zexion, Luxord dan Demyx berusaha menahan rasa panik mereka, karena mereka harus menangkap bebek itu sambil menghindari serangan-serangan Sephiroth. Repot... -.-; *dibantai lagi...*

Mereka bertiga bertarung dan berusaha menangkap bebek itu mati-matian. Zexion mengalihkan pandangan Sephiroth, sementara itu Demyx dan Luxord sedang berusaha menangkap bebek itu. Kemudian Sephiroth mengeluarkan serangan yang tak terduga, yang akhirnya membuat Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, si bebek, Xion dan Hope terlempar jauh. "AAAAKKHHHHH!". Hope terluka, Xion langsung menolongnya dengan magic 'Cure' dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman. Xion menoleh ke arah tiga temannya, "Aku harus membantu mereka!" batinnya. Dengan cepat Xion mengeluarkan Keyblade-nya dan berlari menuju Zexion dan lainnya.

Setelah sekian lama, Sephiroth mengeluarkan jurus apinya yang paling mematikan. Zexion dan yang lain, termasuk si bebek incaran Xemnas, terkapar..._kocar-kacir_...bebek incaran Xemnas pun telah berubah menjadi bebek bakar gara-gara Sephy -_-; .

"Luxord! Xion! Demyx! Kalian baik-baik saja?", Zexion menghawatirkan mereka bertiga. Sementara itu, Sephiroth berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Tadi...dia bilang Lux ya? Lux...apa?"

**JRENG!** Mata Luxord menampakkan aura kemarahan. Amarah, untuk lebih tepatnya. Luxord bangkit perlahan, kartu-kartunya bertebaran di sekeliling tubuhnya. Luxord mendekati pria berambut silver dengan Masamune itu dengan perlahan.

"Jangan...sekali-kali...kau **MEMANGGILKU LUX~!**", Seraya mengatakan itu, Luxord menyerang Sephiroth bertubi-tubi. Zexion dan yang lain terkejut, meski harus sambil menyembuhkan diri mereka.

"**AKU INI BUKAN SABUN! RASAKAN INI~!"**, Luxord mengeluarkan Limit Break miliknya...

**"JACKPOT!"**

_Setelah serangan itu Di, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Saat sadar, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di kamar. Saix sudah ada di sana, mengatakan kalau Xemnas memerintahkan Roxas dan Axel untuk mengirimkan pasukan bantuan...jadi kami berempat selamat. Dia juga mengatakan kalau misi kami 100% sukses, karena Xemnas mengincar bebek itu untuk dijadikan bebek bakar. Hmm...jadi luka yang ada di kakinya itu...jangan-jangan bebek itu mengigit kakinya atau bagaimana ya...? Ah, bingung!_

_**Sementara itu...**_

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, bahkan Hope berlari ketakutan gara-gara...(para penggemar, maaf!)

* * *

Ah~. Akhirnya selesai juga cerbung ini. Maaf kalau ada yang geje... T_T

Review ya~! ^^


	4. Weekend

Weekend at Hollow Bastion

A/N: SUDAH BERAPA LAMA YA AKU GAK UPDATE2 FIC INI~?

Itu gara-gara aku terlalu sibuk karena PR, huhuhuhu *nangis mlarat*

AAAAHHHHHH~~~~~

Oh iya! Disini ada caturnya lho. Jujur, saya nggak bisa main catur jadi deskripsinya agak ngawur, jadi bagi pembaca yang bisa catur tolong dikoreksi kalo ada yang salah ya (_ _)

Enjoy! *digebyur warga FFn sekampung (?)*

* * *

_Dear Diary..._

_Aku sekarang lagi di Hollow Bastion. Biasa, refreshing._

_Dari tadi aku lihat, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Yah, meskipun masih banyak Heartless berseliweran._

_Aku jalan-jalan dulu ya, Di._

*save, shut down*

Zexion memasukkan laptopnya secara hati-hati ke dalam ranselnya. Ransel Zexion bukan ransel biasa, karena telah dipasangi dengan alat tahan rusak, alat tahan gempa, tahan air, tahan api, tahan getaran, tahan terhadap senjata tajam, tahan lemparan telor busuk, tahan lemparan sandal, tahan senjata api, tahan maling, tahan banting, tahan lemparan salad, de-el-el supaya laptop berharga Zexion aman. Zexion mendapatkan ransel itu secara (tidak) gratis dari Vexen, yang mengetahui akan kekhawatiran Zexion, alias trauma, kalau laptopnya hancur (lagi).

Zexion berjalan ke pasar sambil menghirup udara segar, tiba-tiba...

"**TIDAAAKKK~! JANGAN AMBIL KURMAKU! ITU ****TAKJIL BUAT BUKA PUASA~!"**

Zexion melihat seorang maling mencuri kurma Paman Gober. Dengan segera, Zexion mengeluarkan mantra-mantra ilusinya untuk mengelabui si maling. Maling tersebut berputar-putar kayak orang mabuk, lalu joget gak jelas, lalu menarikan goyang Inul (?), goyang patah-patah, goyang robot, goyang Raja Lemur Julien (1), lalu puncaknya, nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Dan pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kurma-kurma yang dia curi tadi ke Paman Gober, sebelum dia pingsan.

"Terima kasih, nak." kata Paman Gober. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan setangkai kurma yang dibungkus kotak plastik (kayak di toko-toko) dan akan memberikannya kepada Zexion. Awalnya Zexion menolak imbalan itu secara halus, namun akhirnya Paman Gober tetap memberikannya kepadanya...akhirnya Zexion meninggalkan pasar itu.

'Lumayan buat takjil...' batin Zexion.

_**Sementara itu...**_

Di Death Maw (kalo gak salah) tempat mangkalnya ojek, eh salah, angkot, ugh bukan, bus, bukan! Itu adalah tempat 'mangkalnya' Sephiroth, boss yang paling susah di KH 1 dan KH 2. Seperti biasa, dia menantang Cloud untuk duel yang kesekian kalinya, meskipun ini masih bulan puasa. Mereka akhirnya memulai duel...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duel main catur.

.

.

Zexion yang kebetulan lewat situ langsung menghindari tempat itu.

'Duh, kalo aku ngabuburit sendirian di situ bisa gawat...' batinnya.

Dia langsung berjalan ke tempat lain, sambil menghabisi Heartless yang bermunculan 1-2 ekor (?).

Hmm...mari kita lihat duo FF7 yang lagi main catur:

Cloud menggerakkan bidak catur kuda warna putih ke kotak E1. Sephiroth juga menggerakkan bidak catur kuda warna hitam ke kotak E5. Kemudian Cloud menggerakkan bidak catur ratu warna putih ke kotak E5. Kuda Sephiroth kalah. Ratu Cloud menang. Cloud lalu tersenyum, menggambarkan kemenangan. Sementara Sephiroth (sedikit) sewot.

_**Zexion's Side**_

Zexion sekarang berada di taman yang memasang _free hotspot,_ jadi Zexion bisa Facebook-an sambil menunggu buka puasa. Tak lama kemudian, Demyx dan Lexaeus datang, tapi Demyx berjalan sambil menyanyikan lagunya Afgan. Mereka janjian ketemuan dengan Zexion di tempat ini.

"_Dia dia dia, cinta yang kutunggu-tunggu tunggu. Dia dia dia, lengkapi hidupku..."_

"Hai Demyx, Hai Lexaeus." sapa Zexion. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kulit pisang...

"Demyx, awaaaaaaaas!"

Terlambat. Demyx terpeleset lalu menari-nari balet (?).

_**Pada saat yang sama...**_

Bidak catur Raja warna hitam Sephiroth terdesak. Kuda Cloud "melangkah" mantap ke kotak tempat bidak Raja Sephiroth berdiri. Dan...

"Skakmat!"

_**Kembali ke Zexion side...**_

Setelah Demyx berputar-putar balet nan geje, dia lalu melanjutkan "acaranya" yaitu terpeleset di tembok, kemudian di langit-langit kayak Sp*ngeB*b. Dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi punggung duluan. Lexaeus langsung menolong Demyx dan membawanya ke tempat Zexion.

"Aduhh...kurasa tulangku ada yang patah..." kata Demyx meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." hibur Zexion. "Curaga."

Punggung Demyx sekarang sudah lebih baik. Mereka akhirnya ngobrol dan tanpa terasa, waktunya buka puasa. Zexion lalu membagi-bagikan kurma yang dia dapat kepada rekan-rekannya.

_**Cloud's Side**_

Cloud bersandar di kursinya sambil minum es doger. Wajahnya senang sekali karena bisa buka puasa di situ, dan bisa mengalahkan Sephiroth di duel catur ini.

"Kuperingatkan ya Cloud, siapa tahu kau akan kalah di duel catur besok." kata Sephiroth sambil menyantap kolaknya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau itu yang kau mau, boleh-boleh saja kau menantangku lagi." jawab Cloud.

"Besok pada jam yang sama, ingat itu!"

"Jam 16.30, OK."

_**Besoknya...**_

Zexion dan kawan-kawannya sedang nobar (2) sambil ngabuburit duel catur Cloud vs Sephiroth. Seifer, Rai, dan Vivi juga ada di sana, mereka joget-joget gak jelas kayak balerina, orang mabuk, dan ala OVJ (?) lalu nyanyi-nyanyi kayak Sp*ngeB*b. Lalu Fuu menjadi jurinya.

"Wah, kayaknya seru nih!" kata Zexion kepada yang lain.

"Seru juga ya ngabuburit di sini!" kata Xemnas.

Dan mari kita lihat pertandingan caturnya~ :

Bidak uskup warna putih milik Cloud digerakkan ke kotak G7. Sephiroth menggerakkan kuda warna hitam ke kotak G5.

Pertandingan berlangsung tegang, sekarang pion milik Cloud akan berhadapan dengan benteng Sephiroth. Mereka berdua harus menyusun taktik sematang mungkin bagai telur rebus (?), sampai-sampai kepala mereka berdua muncul asapnya . . Pada akhirnya, baik bidak catur Cloud maupun Sephiroth tidak bisa digerakkan lagi gara-gara papannya dilem, eh salah, gara-gara salah posisi. Kemudian Fuu merentangkan tangannya ke arah kedua kontestan.

"Seri."

"Membosankan~" kata Axel.

"Sabar, namanya juga catur. Kamu 'kan nggak mau puasanya batal..." komentar Roxas.

"Padahal seru lho..." timpal Xion.

"Iya-iya..." jawab Axel dengan malasnya.

Sementara itu Zexion dan Marluxia sedang asyik-asyiknya merekam pertandingan tadi. Wajah mereka bagaikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran seperti sedang nonton video...kartun lucu.

_Dan pada akhirnya, Axel nyerah nonton catur dan ke pasar buat beli sea-salt ice cream. Caturnya? Yeah, setelah 2 kali seri__, akhirnya yang menang adalah Cloud._

_Itulah akhir pekanku di Hollow Bastion. Bagaimana menurutmu Diary? Membosankan kah?_

* * *

Ahh~. Humornya agak maksa ya...maaf...

1. Raja lemur Julien yang di Penguins of Madagascar (I do not own that)

2. Nonton bareng *plak!*

Trivia: Karena ini bulan puasa maka baik Cloud maupun Sephiroth tidak bisa duel dengan menggunakan senjata. Pada akhirnya, dengan kesepakatan (?) mereka main catur deh ^^ .

Oh iya, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin ya... ^_^

Review please~ :)


	5. Marluxia's perfume, bagian I

Marluxia's Perfume

A/N: Duuhh... Kayaknya sudah berabad-abad aku nggak update fic yang satu ini... *phew* Maafin aku ya... *membersihkan debu dan menyapu sekaligus mengepel lantai*

Semoga para pembaca pada betah mbaca fic yang ancur ini, hahahaha ^^;

Trus, ada 2 bintang tamu dari DoC: FF7, guess who...

Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

Dear Diary © RoalicARIA

This is just for humour! ^0^

* * *

_Dear Diary, dear my laptop, dear my netbook, dear... Udah ah._

_Hari ini aku capek banget. Tadi malam aku lembur. Yah, kau tahulah, memeriksa semua dokumen milik Lord Xemnas yang tebalnya sampai 5 tingkat. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku baru tidur pukul 3 pagi. Jadinya, hari ini aku bangun jam 10 pagi dengan kondisi pusing di kepala. Haduhhh..._

_**Kemudian...**_

Zexion sedang membaca buku tentang "Hubungan Fisika dengan Nobody" di perpustakaan. Sesaat kemudian konsentrasi Zexion terganggu saat bau bunga mawar tercium di ruangan itu.

'Marluxia ya... Tumben dia ke perpustakaan...' batin Zexion.

Ternyata benar, Marluxia datang untuk mengunjungi Zexion.

"Zexion-chaaaaaaan~" panggil Marluxia.

"Iya, ada apa...? Dan panggil aku dengan Zexion saja!" jawab Zexion dengan sedikit menguap.

"Iya, iya. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk meminta bantuanmu..." kata Marluxia dengan nada agak serius.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, aku sedang membuat bom parfum untuk misi mendatang. Sayangnya aku kekurangan bahan untuk bom perfumku. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Hmm... Tentu. Memangnya bahan apa saja yang kurang?"

"Aku sudah buatkan daftarnya. Ini dia..."

Marluxia memberikan daftarnya pada Zexion. Dia pun membaca daftar itu...

- 15 tangkai bunga mawar

- 4 tangkai bunga Lily

- 2 tangkai Lavender

- 1 botol _poutpourri*_

'Ohh, begitu. Ini mudah.' batin Zexion. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba kertas yang di pegang oleh Zexion membuka sebuah gulungan yang lain...

.

.

.

.

- 3 buah bawang putih

- 3 buah bawang merah

- 1 buah nanas

- 1 buah jeruk mandarin

- 1 paket kembang 7 rupa

- 1 pecel

- 1 rujak

.

.

Zexion terkejut bukan kepalang. Sampai-sampai matanya bakal copot dari kepalanya.

"BANYAK AMAT!"

"Yah, begitulah. Kau tahu..."

Zexion menghela napas. Dia masih tidak percaya akan pesanan Marluxia ini...

_**Kemudian...**_

Zexion mulai pergi ke pasar di Twilight Town. Mula-mula dia mencari bahan-bahan yang mudah di dapat. Seperti bawang putih, bawang merah, jeruk, pecel, rujak dan nanas. Beruntung dia bertemu Lexaeus yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi, jadi dia bisa membantu membawa belanjaan.

"Jadi...ini semua pesanannya Marluxia?" tanya Lexaeus.

"Iya..." jawab Zexion.

"Hmm..."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di toko bunga. Mereka lalu membeli bunga-bunga yang ada di daftar, namun...

"_Poutpourri_? Habis Mas..." jawab pemilik toko.

"Kalo kembang 7 rupa ada nggak?" tanya Lexaeus.

"Ya ampun mas...saya tuh nggak jual yang namanya kembang 7 rupa...paling adanya di rumahnya Ki Djoko Nero dan Ki Djoko Weiss. Kalo seinget saya mereka juga jual _Poutpourri..._" jawab si pemilik toko.

"Bagus. Dimana rumah mereka?" tanya Zexion yang langsung _to the point._

"Di hutan mas. Tapi arahnya ke timur, bukan ke utara. Terus ke timur hingga mas-mas ini ketemu rumahnya."

.

.

_**15 menit kemudian...**_

Mereka sampai di sebuah pondok yang terlihat kumuh dan berantakan.

"Kayaknya ini rumahnya..." kata Zexion.

"Ada orang datang, sembunyi!" kata Lexaeus.

Mereka pun bersembunyi di balik pohon. Dari arah yang mereka lalui tadi, muncullah Hayner. Lalu dia mengetuk pintu.

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

"Siapa?" tanya si pemilik rumah.

"Ini Hayner, Ki Djoko!" jawabnya.

"Soal Seifer dan gengnya lagi ya?"

"Iya!"

"**Ogah**!" jawab salah satu dari Ki Djoko itu.

Hayner terkejut.

"Kenapa Ki? Padahal aku bawa ikan bandeng goreng kesukaan Ki Djoko Weiss!" kata Hayner sambil merengek seperti anak TK...

Dan pada akhirnya, Hayner dipersilahkan masuk oleh Nero. Dia tahu betul bahwa Weiss memang suka ikan bandeng goreng.

Tak lama, akhirnya Hayner keluar dari rumah kumuh itu sambil berkata: "Makasih Ki!"

.

"Sekarang giliran kita..."

Zexion dan Lexaeus langsung menuju pintu depan dan mengetuknya.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Siapa?"

"Ehh...tukang bikin parfum Ki." jawab Zexion. Tidak mungkin mereka akan menjawab "dari Organization XIII".

Kemudian mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Zexion dan Lexaeus tercengang saat melihat interior rumah bobrok itu. Atapnya rusak, lantai dan tembok penuh debu, di langit-langitnya terdapat banyak sarang laba-laba, dan tentunya tidak ada barang-barang elektronik. Hanya 1 kursi busa yang biasanya dimiliki oleh kalangan atas, dan sekaligus satu-satunya barang mewah yang ada di rumah ini.

"Selamat datang, pelanggan baru. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Weiss.

"Begini, kami mau beli sebotol _poutpourri_ dan 1 paket kembang 7 rupa untuk bahan parfum, Ki..." jawab Zexion.

Weiss mengangguk paham. Dia mengeluarkan botol _poutpourri_. Zexion dan Lexaeus berwajah riang (?).

"Jadi berapa harganya?"

"Gratis, jika kalian bisa mengalahkan aku dan adikku. Bahkan kalian dapat bonus 1 paket kembang 7 rupanya." kata Weiss sambil menyeringai.

Nero dan Weiss sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertarung. Begitu juga Zexion dan Lexaeus...

* * *

A/N: Sengaja dibuat bersambung karena aku rada buntu ide...sekalian mengejar deadline juga... T^T

Mohon review-nya~


	6. Marluxia's perfume, bagian II

A/N: Haiiiih….lama banget update-nya….soalnya aku sibuk ini-itu sih… *sweatdrop*

Daripada basa-basi mari kita mulai saja…

Marluxia's Perfume part II

Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

Dear Diary © RoalicARIA

* * *

Zexion dan Lexaeus meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka di tempat yang aman sebelum bertarung melawan kedua dukun. Kemudian mereka siap untuk bertarung.

"Hei, sebenarnya berapa harga dari _Poutpourri_ itu?" tanya Lexaeus tegas.

"1,5 juta Munny…" jawab Weiss dengan santainya.

"Mahal amat, diskon dong!" kata Zexion.

"Eeeh~ Jangan salah. Itu udah termasuk kembang 7 rupanya, lhooo~"

"Sikaaaaaaaaat!" kata Weiss sambil menyerang mereka berdua. Nero menysul dengan mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sihir Nero berhasil dihalau oleh Zexion dengan mudahnya. Lexaeus menyerang Weiss dengan kekuatannya yang dahsyat, sampai-sampai mengagetkan seluruh penduduk Twilight Town.

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Suara apa itu? Bom teroris?"

"Meteor jatuh?"

"Monyet jatuh dari langit?"

.

_**Sementara di Castle that Never Was…**_

Marluxia sedang berjalan-jalan santai di koridor, lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu seperti botol di sudut koridor.

"Ini kan…?"

_**Di medan pertempuran…**_.

Zexion menyerang dengan mantra ilusinya, Lexaeus membuat gempa kecil di sekitar Nero dan Weiss. Sengit. Beringas. Sampai-sampai Zexion melempar kulit pisang ke arah Nero dan membuatnya terpeleset. Tidak terima dengan perbuatan Zexion, dia melempar satu-satunya barang mewah yang ada di rumahnya: Sofa.

"NERROOOOOO~! BODO AMAT SIH LOE! ITU SOFA KITA, TAHU!" jerit Weiss marah.

"Habis, mereka sih kak, selalu menyerobot!" kata Nero pada Weiss.

"Eehh, siapa yang main _nyerobot_?" Lexaeus makin tidak sabaran. Dia mengayunkan senjatanya ke tanah. Gempa kecil tercipta lagi. Zexion memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk menyerang lagi.

"**Wahaice kertasce-kertasce Lexicon, buatlahce dirimuce menjadice lebihce tajamce daripadace siletce dance pedangce dance serangce merekace berduace!"**

Kertas-kertas dari buku Zexion langsung menyerang Nero dan Weiss tanpa ampun. Nero tak sengaja menjatuhkan _Poutpourri_ dan langsung diambil oleh Lexaeus.

Zexion pun membaca mantra untuk menyerang Weiss sekaligus mendapatkan kembang 7 rupa.

"**Kembang 7 rupa datanglahce kemarice, bukance sembarangce ilusice seranglahce diace!"**

Berhasil. Zexion mendapatkannya. Kemudian dia dan Lexaeus kabur beserta barang belanjaan yang lainnya bagaikan ninja profesional.

_**Sesampainya di Castle that Never Was…**_

"Wah~ akhirnya datang juga, Zexion-chaaaaaaaaan~" sapa Marluxia.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan memanggilku begitu." ucap Zexion dingin.

Kemudian Marluxia memeriksa bahan belajaan, kemudian dia terkejut saat botol _Poutpourri _yang di dapatkan oleh Zexion dan Lexaeus.

"Wuah! Sebenarnya, kalian telah memberikan _Poutpourri_ cadangan. Aku baru saja menemukan botol lamaku…isinya masih tiga per empat…" ujar Marluxia. Kaget mendengar perkataan dari anggota no.11 itu, Zexion dan Lexaeus pun mengeluarkan Limit Break mereka….

"**METEOR MIRAGE!"**

"**AYER'S ROCK!"**

.

_Sial, aku dikerjai…_

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya ~

Maaf kalo lama dan gaje, review? ^^


End file.
